There was me, then there was you
by purple banana top
Summary: Ashton didn't mean to screw her life up royally. She just boarded a bus to Forks with the mindset of finding the Lahote's. Her family. But instead she let a local beach bum feel her up, and maybe fall for him in the process. Now with her mother sending her to Forks to get to know her family, she just might find herself mixed up in old legends and things that shouldn't be real.
1. We were just kids in love

_**Hey guys! This is a story that follows Breaking dawn. It's about seven years after the book ended. Please tell me what you think**___

_**There was me, and then there was you.**_

"_Letting go of someone is hard, but sometimes holding on to them is harder."_

_Prologue: "We were just kids in love,"_

_Ashton_

_ Sometimes life puts you in incredibly awkward and hot but mostly awkward situations. Awkward because I really didn't know who this guy was, and more awkward still because I came to the beach trying to find my brother, and instead I end up here. Hot because well, he was hot, and boy was he making me hot. I wasn't supposed to get on the bus that led me to the Olympic Peninsula; I was supposed to get on the bus that led me to the airport and then to warm and sunny Florida where I was supposed to be soaking up the hot sun next to my best friend. At least that's one thing I still managed to do. _

_ Soak up the heat, well body heat. _

_ His hands moved across my flat stomach as his lips traveled along my jaw and down my neck. I let my hands pull at the thin fabric of his shirt. God his skin was hot, so hot it almost got me to pull away and ask his if he was feeling okay. Ha. I should be asking myself that question. Because by the way I was pulling at this boy's body, led me to believe that I most defiantly was not feeling okay. I pulled his body closer while I scooted my butt back and pressed it against the warm stone wall behind me. My legs moved up until I was pressing my knees into his rib cage. I heard him suck in breath as he let his warm hands move across my legs. I threw my head back giving him more access to my neck and shoulder. _

_ I knew I should have worn shorts to the beach and not the thin white cotton dress. His hands feel so warm above the thin material, but god to they feel good underneath it. I should not be here; I should not let a local beach bum feel me up, or let myself be ripping his shirt off. But right now, at this very second, it doesn't feel so bad to be well… bad. I've spent my whole life filing myself and everyone else into tight little boxes, that it feels so good to let some boy slide his hands into my panties. Okay maybe that wasn't the right way to phrase that._

_ "Do you wanna…" He asked. His voice ruff and sexy, and he spoke into my ear. If he asked me to take all my clothes off and walk around naked… well I wouldn't do that._

_ "Uh huh," I muttered while pulling his lips back to mine. I left his strong arms swoop me up in a way my boyfriend back in California never did, and hell he would never do. His tongue danced in my mouth as he pulled at my dress and I pulled at his belt buckle. _

_ "I wish I had time to get you home." He muttered as he helped me with the buckle. _

_ "Just toss your shirt underneath me," I've never said a word like that in my entire life, well I think I said something along those lines to my mom when she spilt paint all over my bedroom floor. _

_ "You don't mind the sand?" He asked as he shifted my body weight to one arm. _

_ "No one's paying any attention to us; I don't see how it could be a problem." I muttered while nipping at his bottom lip. He groaned as he set my on the ground. My bare slightly sunburned back felt cold compared to the heat radiating off his shirt. I glanced up at him through my bangs, I could see him gazing down at me, and for the first time in my life I didn't feel like I should be embarrassed by my body. Not that there's anything to be embarrassed about, it's just well, I really don't know what it is. But the normal awkward feeling that would bubble in my stomach until I push the boy away isn't happening right now. And for once, as he slides my panties off and I spread my legs to make room for him, I'm going to let myself enjoy it. I'll worry about everything tomorrow, I'll figure out how I'm supposed to go about sleeping with a guy I met on a beach when I was really looking for my brother. _

_ "Oh my God," I moaned as he pushed into me. _

_ "Do you want me to-"_

_ "Don't you dare," I said all breathy while crashing my cold lips to his hot ones. I felt him smirk against my lips as he rocked against me. "Don't you dare ever stop." I told him as I buried my head in his muscular shoulder. I gripped his forearms tight as I tried to keep my moans quite…_

_ Bright red light filtered through my eyelids as I tried to keep my breathing even. I could feel soft fabric covering my body, probably his shirt, as I lay underneath his heavy arm. I needed to move. My mother would figure it out by now that I'm not in Florida, that I'm not on the beach. I needed to find my bag, find my way back to the bus stop, my way back to California, back home. I let my head turn to the side; my eyes watched the way the water crashed softly into the shore. Just like I crashed into him. I rolled my head to the other side to look at him. _

_ I traced his strong jaw line with my eyes, then his full lips, his straight nose, almond shaped eyes, thick eyebrows that his hair brushed ever so softly as the wind played in it, I wanted to let my fingers play in it. I let a small smile frame my face as I used my elbows to dig into the sand and push myself up. His arm fell into my lap with a slight thud. Still looking at him I leaned over while pulling my legs from underneath him and kissed the dimple in his chin. _

_ "It was fun," I muttered while I stood up and quickly pulled my panties back on. Still looking at him I picked up my shoes, the wind whipped his shirt around my torso exposing my legs; I tucked my long hair behind my ear as I turned away from him. "Embry." _

The bus ride home was going to be long and tiring. I could just tell. Probably because on my way to the bus station after I had located my bag, I checked my phone and realized I have thirteen missed calls from my mom. I didn't call her back. One call missed from mom was scary enough, but thirteen…

Tossing my head back in the ruff leather seat I quickly glanced out the window and watched as Oregon passed me by. Between the three bus changes and one metro bus change and the good thirty minutes from the bus station to my house, I think I have enough time to figure out what to say to my mom.

"Excuse me miss?" I let my head roll over and noticed the woman. She was plum and her legs looked like they were about to swell out of her tight green shorts.

"Yes?" I asked while keeping my eyes on her.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked pointing to the seat next to me. I lifted one shoulder and pulled my sand covered backpack off the seat and tucked in underneath the seat in front of me. I heard the old leather seat puff as she sat down. "Oh thanks, you have no clue who I have been stuck next to." She complained as she raked her fingers through her straw colored hair.

"Yeah, well I've been on the bus a little over nine hours and I still have one full day and nineteen hours to go." I told her while rubbing the goose bumps off my arm. The woman made a short of ticking noise with her tongue and just for a second I wish I could have stayed in the sand wrapped up with Embry and pretend I never had to go back.

"I'm guessing you had a wild spring break?" she accused while crossing her plump pink arms across her chest.

"Yeah," I said with a smile as I pulled my leg up and rested my chin on my knee. "You could say I've had the best spring break ever." The woman continued to click her tongue at me and I fought back the urge to giggle.

"Well if I was your mother I'd be very upset. You're covered in sand!" she shook her head and pulled out a pack of baby wipes from her small purse. "Here, wash some of it off will you?" she snapped before turning her attention away from me and began asking the old woman across from us all sorts of questions. I held the small thing of baby wipes in my hand as I glanced back out the window.

"This was crazy." I muttered to myself as stared at my reflection in the window. "I should have gone to Florida."

"And to think we are letting our next generation roll around in sand on their spring break!" The woman next to me cried while throwing her plump arms in the air. I let the giggle escape my mouth that time.

Ten hours later I took what little money I had left and checked into a small motel close to the bus station. I smiled at the clerk as he put my mom's credit card on file and I handed him the one hundred and fifteen dollars for the night. He pointed me in the right direction as I nodded at him in thanks. My lower half was really starting to ache and I'm pretty sure I have a rash on my inner thigh from all the sand. Not to mention I kind of smell like sweaty teenage boy and ocean water. Gross.

Once inside the room I stripped of my shorts and Embry's t-shirt, I pulled out my iPhone charger and plugged it and my phone into the wall before I shuffled over to the bathroom and turned on the water.

"God Ashton you're a mess." I muttered to myself as I looked at the bags forming underneath my green eyes. There are bruises on my lower back from where I rolled over on to a rock sometime the night before. I sighed as I looked down at my lady parts. It looked mad. Giving up I stepped into the shower and tried to wash him off me. I scrubbed and scrubbed with the cheap smelling soap the motel offers. And once I had gone through the first bar, I started on the second. I didn't stop scrubbing my skin until it was red and hurt more than the rest of my body. Once that was done I washed my hair twice and got out. I wrapped my sore and red body into one of the hotel towels and walked back out into the main part of the room. I could feel my eyes prickling with tears as I crawled into bed wet and wrapped in a towel. I would cry myself to sleep if that's what it took. Just as the snot feast was about to begin a loud clap of thunder stuck, and the sky let the rain come crashing down

"I'm sorry." I sobbed as I looked up to the ceiling, "I'm really sorry."

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I quickly rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my back. I didn't feel like spending another day on a bus, I didn't feel like spending another night in a crappy motel. All I really wanted was my mom, and maybe some Starbucks. Yeah I most defiantly wanted the Starbucks more.

"Just call her you big baby." I snapped at myself while throwing the crappy blanket off my body. Before I called my mom I made sure to dig around in my bag for a shirt and a pair of shorts and once I was dressed I pressed call.

"Mom?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Oh Ashton honey I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you called-"the sound of her voice made my eyes get all hot and watery again.

"Mommy?" I asked while biting my bottom lip, "I need you to come get me." I hiccupped a little while I waited on her response.

"Where are you?"

"Portland, Oregon." I sobbed snot threatening to gush from my nose.

"Oh baby I'll get on a plane and come get you. Text me your current location okay?" she cooed.

"Oh mommy," I cried wiping the snot from my face, "I'm so sorry." I blubbered all the while wiping my snot on the ugly green carpet.

"Oh baby I know. Don't think this doesn't mean you're in some serious trouble, but I think you've learned your lesson. I just got a plane ticket. I'll be there in five hours okay? Go get you something to eat and maybe take a hot shower? I'll bring you some clean clothes okay? Now don't go too far I don't want you getting lost again alight?"

"Oh-kay. Thank you. I love you." I muttered while I gripped the phone close to my face.

"I love you too, baby." The phone went quiet and I quickly sent my mom my current location and picked myself up off the floor and crawled back into the bed. I'd clean myself up later. I clicked through the apps on my phone, nothing to exciting. Sighing I hit the lock button and slipped my phone underneath my pillow. I let my eyes trace patterns in the tan wallpaper…

I woke up sometime later to the sound of a knock on my motel door. I pushed my body up and checked the time. It's a little after two in the afternoon.

"Ashton baby?" my mother called as she continued to knock on my door. "I checked with the front desk they told me this was your room."

"Yeah." I called as I got out of bed and stumbled towards the door. I quickly pulled it open and let my mother pulled me into a hug.

"Oh baby." She muttered while stroking my hair. I let my arms circle around her and pressed my face into her shoulder. She smelled just like honey and airplane. "What in God's name where you thinking?" She asked while pulling me away from her far enough to look me in the eyes, hers matched mine. "I was scared twice to death."

"Isn't the expression 'half to death'?" I asked while she pulled me back in for another hug.

"Yes, now tell me what you were thinking." She demanded while pulling me back into the hotel room.

"I found an old picture up in the attic a couple weeks ago. It was a picture of you and a man and a little boy. And I know I don't have a dad, and the date I found on the back was just a couple months before I was born and it had his name and-"

My mother sighed as she pulled her reading glasses off of her face. Her green eyes frowned as she glanced around the hotel room.

"You went to Forks." She stated. I nodded my head once as she continued to stare at my phone charger plugged into the wall. "How'd you even find him?" she asked after a while.

"I googled Richard Lahote." I stated with a slight shrug, "It wasn't hard to figure out where he lived when I looked at old newspaper reports. His family dates back to Forks for a really long time." I explained while pulling my legs closer to my chest.

"He doesn't know about you Ashton. He'd be in your life if he did." She explained while she placed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. "Come on, gather your stuff and let's go home." She pulled out a pair of white jean shorts and my pink American Eagle sweatshirt and set them on the bed. She then pulled out her cell phone and stepped out of the room. Sighing I pulled off my gross clothes and snuggled into the clean ones. Once that was done I gathered up what little crap I had before I ran a brush through the waves that were my hair and used my finger to wash the sleep taste out of my mouth.

I was close, yesterday; I was close to finding him. I tracked down my older brother Paul and I followed him to the beach. You could tell he wasn't going to take the news well. I think that's why I wondered around until I ran into Embry.

I shook my head violently trying to rid myself of his memory. "Mom?" I called as I shoved my feet into my shoes and grabbed my things. I threw open the door and stepped out into the hallway. Mom was sitting cross legged next to the door staring at her phone. "Mom?" I asked again going to stand in front of her.

"I got a hold of Paul." She stated not glancing up at me, "And he got a hold of your father. They want to meet you. And for some reason I agreed to let you go and live with him for the summer."

I sucked in air before I blew it out softly out of my nose. "Wow." I muttered while shaking my head. I could hear my stomach talking to me, about how hungry it was, and maybe about how much I just screwed myself, literally.


	2. A drop in the ocean

There was me, then there was you

Chapter one: A Drop in the Ocean

"Because it's summer, and memories are just waiting to happen."

-unknown

Ashton

"Summer is dying for memories." I read as I pressed the little blue send button on my iPhone. I sighed dramatically as I threw my body back into my bed. My blankets all tangled up around my ankles. I didn't bother kicking them off. "Mom." I called as I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock. It was blinking ten thirty a.m. at me in a really light green color.

"Ashton you really should be up and getting ready to go, your flight leaves at two." She scolded as she settled herself on the foot of my bed. Her eyes lined with worry and regret. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can always call Richard and tell him you changed your mind." She titled her head to the side as she rubbed my leg with her hand. A small frown playing on her face as she continued to stare at me.

"No mom, I want to do this." I said with a sigh as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I pulled my ankles free from my blanket and crossed them in front of me. "I need to do this." I pressed as my phone vibrated besides me. My mother sighed as she stood up and dusted off her pants, even though there was nothing on them.

"Then you better get yourself presentable. We are leaving in a hour." She snapped in her careful and posed way of hers. I watched her walk out of my room and softly shut the door behind her. I sighed while rubbing my face with my hands. This was all so complicated. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it quickly all the while standing up and walking around my bed and towards my closet.

_Did U get that from a movie? _Max responded with to my earlier text. I smiled slightly. I pulled open the pale green door with little white flowers on it that lead to my walk-in closet.

_No, I think I read it in a book once. Are you stopping by? _I responded before I sat my phone on my white dresser. I pulled out a random pink sweater with two huge lipstick tubes on it and then turned to my dresser to shuffle through the second drawer that was full with my leggings. I grabbed a pair of leopard print ones and pulled them over my two days without shaving legs. They were a little long and bunched up around my feet because I'm pretty sure they belong to my best friend Markie who is at least a foot taller than me. So I rolled them up to just above my ankles and quickly snapped a safety pin in them to get them to stay. I put on a random black bra and pulled a sports bra on over it because if I remember correctly the sweater hangs off my shoulder and the sports bra will make it look like I have a tank top on. Once I was dressed I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, it'll piss my mom off that I didn't take the time to do something with it. Then I crawled around on my floor of my closet until I located my suit case up underneath a whole stack of blankets I use in the winter to make forts outside. Once that was found up under the stack of blankets along with what looks like last year's swim suit, I tossed the hot pink thing out of my closet and up on to my bed.

"Mom!" I called while running to my door and throwing it open. "What's summer like in Forks?" I called down the light yellow hallway.

"First off I've told you a hundred times, you're staying in La Push, not Forks. But it's rainy. Pack a raincoat." She called while turning down the hallway and walked back towards my room. She stood in front of me holding a large stack of clothes in her hand. I pushed my door open further to let her in, never passing up the offer of free clothes. She eyed my outfit as she passed me into my room, I could see the disapproval lining her light pink lips. She then sat the clothes on my bed and turned to face me. Ready for her attack. "Is that what you've chosen to wear today?" she snapped while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes." I stated as I turned back to my closet and shut the flowery green door.

"You should think about changing. What kind of impression do you want your father to have of you? of us? One that say's I can't afford to get you decent clothes?" She snapped uncrossing her arms to brush a stand of blond hair out of her eyes.

"It'll be fine mom." I said with a sigh, ignoring the rude comment she made.

"Well are you going to change?" she demanded.

"No."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes." I snapped turning my head to glare at her.

"Fine" she said with a sigh as she rested a hand on her hip. "I was worried you didn't have any appropriate rain clothes." She stated as she pointed to the stack on my bed. "I've been slowly picking things up as I've gone out. A couple pairs of rain boots, a raincoat here, I wanted you to still be stylish even though you would be dealing with a lot of rain." She smiled her sad smile at me before she walked over and wrapped her arms around me. "You're going to hate it." She sighed while resting her chin on my head. Giving me one of her rare moments of parental affection. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. Willing myself to enjoy it while I could.

"Maybe not mom," I responded as I squeezed her tighter. I eyed the large stack of clothes on by bed over her shoulder. "Where are the boots?" I questioned as she sighed.

"Still in my room, I think."

"I'm going to miss you mom." I stated as I squeezed her harder. Even though I really wasn't going to miss her telling me everything that was wrong or not perfect about my body and my wardrobe.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too." She cooed. We both stood there holding on to each other for a good while before she finally pulled away. She ran her fingers through my hair causing it to fall from its bun. Her sad smile remained as she exited my room. I rolled my eyes at her child like behavior and pulled my hair back up into its messy state. I then made my way over to my bed and shoved the stack of clothes into my suitcase, along with sunscreen, my bathing suits, my favorite shampoo; pomegranate green tea by Organix; and my makeup bag. My mother brought the three pairs of rain boots she bought me and sat them on the bed before she quickly walked out and without looking at them I shoved them in my bag also. Not knowing what else to pack I went to my dresser and pulled out all my pairs of tights and shoved them into the suitcase. It was nearly full so I went out to the hallway closet and pulled out the lime green suit case I used last winter to go to London with my freshman class.

On my way back to my bed I checked my phone.

_Can't, sorry. Love U babe._

I rolled my eyes and dropped my phone on my bed. He was being stupid, like always. I quickly shoved a couple of t-shirts into the hot pink suitcase and then zipped it closed. I then moved to shoving in sweatpants and sweatshirts along with random shorts and tank tops into the lime green bag.

"You about ready Ashton?" my mother called from the living room. I could hear the keys being picked up.

"Just about. Hey have you seen my laptop charger?" I called as I put my phone and its charger along with my wallet and nook color into my carryon bag. I sighed and unpacked one of the raincoats out of the pink suitcase and stuck that in there too.

"It's in here, along with your laptop." She called back, "I'll grab it for you."

"Thanks." I took one more look around my bedroom and quickly grabbed my jewelry box and shoved it into the lime green suitcase. I tried to think if there was anything else I wanted to bring, or needed to bring. Not being able to think of anything I zipped the lime green suitcase and pulled both of them off my bed with a loud out of shape huff. I tucked my carry on back over my shoulder and began to walk out of my room. I smiled at David my mom's husband as he passes me and walked into my room to grab my suitcases. As I entered the living room my mother handed me my backpack with my laptop in it along with another small suitcase that was probably full of all the hair styling tools she bought for me over the years.

"You need shoes, Ashton." David stated as he placed the suitcases next to the front door. I sighed and made my way back towards my bedroom. I took one look around the mess that was my room and shoved my feet into my gold toms and went ahead and grabbed my three other pairs, then I turned off the light and quickly made my way back towards the living room. Both David and my mother were standing next to the door motionless as I quickly shoved my shoes into the green suitcase. The three of us quickly exited the house; David grabbed my suitcases as my mother locked the front door. I climbed into the back of the BMW as David loaded up the trunk. He opened the door next to me and set my carryon bag and my purse in the floor board beside my feet. He then walked around the car and got in the drivers set.

David was a good looking man, with black hair speckled with grey and green eyes almost like my mother and I, only his are more olive, where my mother and I have more of a mossy color. My mother tosses the cord that plugs my iPhone into the car speakers and I quickly clicked on Ed Sheeran as David pulled out of the driveway and started towards the airport. It took fifteen minutes for us to get there. When we got there I climbed out of the car and swung my purse and carryon bag over my shoulder.

"Be careful okay?" my mother asked as she pulled me into a tight hug. I was flying American express into Seattle and someone was picking me up from there. I didn't see what I had to be careful of.

"Mom its La Push, what could possibly be dangerous there?" I asked with an eye roll. "It's not even the main town. Forks is." I snapped before I kissed her on the cheek. David pulled my bags out and walked them over to the check in station. He quickly showed them my boarding pass and got them checked in. He then walked over and wrapped one arm around me and placed a kiss in my hair. My mother grabbed my boarding pass from him and then she then tucked it into my carryon bag. Her green eyes filled with tears as she pulled my body to hers. David wrapped his arms around the two of us.

"Please oh please be careful Ashton, okay?" she asked while she squeezed me tighter. I felt like my stomach was going to be squeezed out through my throat.

"I promise mom, I'll be extra careful." I said as I breathed in her familiar honey scent. She smelled like my childhood. I was going to miss her. I turned my head and pressed my face into David's unscented chest. I was going to miss him too. He had been the only father I had ever had, until now that is. "I'm going to miss you David." I said as he placed another kiss in my hair.

"And if you change your mind in a couple of weeks and want to come home, call me okay? I'll get you home." she kissed my forehead while running her fingers through my hair knocking it out of its bun. And for heaven's sake Ashton, do something about this hair of yours alright." She snapped while kissing my forehead once again. David unwrapped himself from us and my mother took a step back and straighten her clothes. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her while I used the hair she caused to fall out of my hair to pull my thick hair up into a messy bun.

"Okay mom, David, I love you guys." I said as David walked back around to the driver's side of the car. My mom lingered next to the car, her green eyes staring at me intently.

"Try and have some fun Ashton. Don't worry about me this summer okay?" she said with a small smile. I nodded my head once before I gripped the strap of my carryon bag in my hand and turned to walk into the airport. I hate goodbyes. Especially saying goodbye. I made it to security and I managed to stand in line behind a very young mother who was failing miserably at soothing her screaming baby.

It only took me thirty minutes to make it through security and I found my gate easy enough. And once I was seated in the uncomfortable plastic chair I crossed my legs and rummaged through my purse until I came across my cell phone, I quickly pulled it out and sent a quick text to Markie.

_I'm about to get on the plane. Still mad at me for spring break?_

A second later I got a response.

_No. I hope this is everything you want it to be Ash. Please send me creeper pics of your brother. ;). _

I smiled a big toothy smile. Glad she wasn't still pissed about the spring break incident.

_Will do love, will do. _

I hit the lock button and slide my phone back into its place in my bag. It wouldn't be much longer now until I was on the plane. Then it would only be three hours to Seattle then about three hours in the car to La Push.

"Now boarding flight 210a." a woman called over the intercom. I sighed and stood up. This was it. This would either be a good thing, or a disaster, most likely a disaster.

Three hours later after a horrible baby nearly puked on me, I found myself standing with a hundred and eighty other people waiting for my luggage to get off the plane. I had no clue who was picking me up from the airport, or what they looked like. This whole thing was beginning to sound like a horrible idea. I should have stayed home and insisted I wanted a puppy instead. I could have gotten a puppy.

"Which one is your bag?" a man asked, he was standing pretty close to me. I spent the whole flight telling him about how I was meeting my father for the first time and blah blah blah, this was after I changed seats to get away from the puking baby.

"I have a lime green one and a hot pink one and a small flowered one." I told him. He nodded once and then smiled at me.

"I'll get them for you." he stated and I smiled in thanks at him. I was beginning to wonder how I was going to get them off the belts by myself anyways since David lugged them around for me earlier. It took twenty minutes for both my bags to make it off the plane; it took another fifteen for my companion to get his. We said out goodbye and he muttered a form of good luck to me under his breath. I had never been so grateful for a stranger in my life. Okay that was a lie, I was pretty grateful for the hunky beach stranger I met over spring break.

I sucked in a gulp of air and made my way towards the doors. I still had no clue who I was looking for, and I was beginning to suspect they didn't know who they were looking for either.

"Ashton Lahote?" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. If today wasn't my day I would never truly have a day that was mine. The man was tall, really tall. Or well he was taller than me, and I was 5'6 that must mean he was pretty tall because I never considered myself short, I was always shorter than most of the women in my family I was sure of that, but never short compared to the rest of the world. His hair was the same shade as mine, the same chocolaty brown that looks red in the sun, he has the same thick eyebrows only he doesn't seem to take care of them as well as I do mine. His skin is the same warm golden color too.

"Paul?" I asked while nibbling on my bottom lip. He nodded his head once and I sighed. "Thank God, I was having a tiny panic attack that I was never going to find you." I smiled at him hoping he would smile at me and when he didn't I felt my whole face slump.

"Let me help you with your bags." He stated and not feeling like arguing I let him and climbed into the red Ford truck he was standing next to. I heard my bags hit the bed of the truck just before he pulled a tarp over them to protect them from the rain that was bound to happen between here and La Push. I buckled myself in and began digging through my bag hopping to find my headphones or anything to keep me from having to talk to someone who didn't want to talk to me.

Paul climbed into the truck and quickly started the engine. He then pulled out of line and headed towards the highway. "How old are you?" he asked, his voice deep and kind of scary.

"I'm sixteen almost seventeen." I stated trying to keep my eyes off of him. I stared at my shoes and tried to remember why I picked these to wear this morning.

"When is your birthday?"

"June twenty-third" I stated with a soft sigh. I let my eyes glance up at him, to find he was looking at me too.

"Your last name is Lahote right?" he asked and I nodded my head once before I lifted my shoulders and pressed them into the leather seat. "I almost changed it to Carnegie when I was thirteen because I wanted to have the same last name as my mom and David."

"Yeah, my mom's name was still Lahote when she had me; I guess she never got around to changing it. Although, I almost changed it to Carnegie when I was thirteen because I wanted to have the same last name as my mom and David." I said while tucking a piece of hair that had fallen from my bun behind my ear. He nodded his head in response and didn't say anything. I thought that was the last he was going to talk to me until he cleared his throat. I turned my body towards him and tilted my head in question.

"Who is David?" he asked keeping his eyes locked on the road as he got on the highway.

"My mom's husband. She married him when I was five." I explained trying not to go into to much detail.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He said with a slight smile on his face, "I'm getting married in August and it'll be nice to have you attend. Now Rachel will want to put you in the wedding but if you're not okay with that I'm sure she'll be fine with just having you there. She was more excited about you than I was at first."

"Should I be offended?" I asked softly before I turned my attention back to the highway in front of us. "Should I be offended that she was more excited than you?" I asked all the while fiddling with the bracelet on my left wrist.

"No you shouldn't. I'm just used to having only brothers-" I snapped my head in his direction.

"I have more than one?"

Paul laughed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "It might feel like you have more than one but you don't. I'm the only real big brother you got. But my friends-" I smiled at him in amazement. When he talked about Rachel and all his friends his face lit up in a way I'll never understand. He even had me laughing at some of the stupid stuff they did together. He was a different person when he talked about them, his family, and his life. And for the first time since I found out about him and my father I was glad my mom left him. I was really glad. He wouldn't be the same person if she stayed, if he had me growing up.

"What about you?" he asked, "Got any friends, boyfriend? Mom 's husband alright?" he added at the end.

"David is really a nice guy. He'd do anything for mom and I. He spoils her too much. I have one best friend, her name is Markie. She's crazy. Been my best friend since grade school. I have a boyfriend, but most of the time I'm pretty sure we're together out of habit than anything else. He's Markie's twin brother, so it just made since when middle school started that we start dating." I shrugged once before I turned back to him, "I may not have a bunch of friends like you do, but I sure do love the ones I have." I smiled at him as I let a yawn escape my mouth. He grew quite as my yawns came more often and the car was dead silent besides the sound of tired flying down the highway when my eyes fluttered closed. And my mind, god bless it, dragged me back to the night on the beach, back to him, back to the way he made me feel, back to everything I tried to forget.

I woke up to the sound of the driver's side door being slammed closed. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand as the passenger side door opened.

"Did I sleep the whole time?" I asked with sleep dripping from my voice. Even to me my voice sounded kind of breathy.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Dad's letting you crash in my room until we can figure out a way to clean out the guest bedroom for you. Try not to look at the walls to much alright?" Paul stated with a chuckle. I smiled and closed my eyes again and let him pick me up and carry me from the car. Even though it felt really weird to have someone care for me the way he did. Sure David will carry me to my room when I fall asleep in the car, but mom never cares for me like this. My head rested on his shoulder as he carried me up what I was guessing was stairs.

"She passed out on the way down son?" a deep ageing voice asked. I felt Paul's chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"Managed to keep her eyes open all of twenty minutes before she was snoring." I smacked his chest with my hand in protest of the snoring. I do not sore. "It was more of a purring than a snoring." Paul corrected himself. Making me feel even more awkward than I was already feeling

"I see. Lay her down in your room Paul and carry her stuff in wont you? Rachel's been here all day cleaning that place up. She even brought over some sheets from Billy's house and a quilt from Sue's to make it a little homier for her."

I felt Paul shift my weight and open a door with his free hand. He placed me down on the bed with a thud and I opened one eye to glare at him. He smirked before he ducked back out of the room and left me alone to stare at the ceiling and figure out what I was supposed to do. Paul returned shortly with both my suitcases and my carryon bag.

"It does look a lot better in here." Paul stated with a nod of his head.

"Be sure to thank Rachel for me, alright?" I said as I swung my feet over the side of the bed and sat up. I kicked my shoes off and pulled out a pair of socks from the front pocket of my carryon bag. Paul said he would just before he left the room and said a quick goodbye to his father, explaining that he really had to get back to work. I sighed as I stood carefully and made my way back out into the main part of the house.

The mixed matched furniture was different than the complete color scheme my whole house was in back home. And before Richard noticed me in the room I was able to absorb the scene in front of me. Richard was losing what little color he had left in his hair, and I could tell that at one point in his life he must have been quite the ladies' man, I could see why my mom fell for him.

"Hey." I said before I lost my nerve and went back to Paul's bed. Richard turned his whole body in my direction and his face light up in a smile.

"Hi." He stated while motioning to a kitchen chair for me to sit in. I smiled while I crossed the room and took a seat. I pulled my leg up and rested my foot on the base of the chair, next to my thigh.

"Did you have a nice flight." He asked as he took the seat across from me. I nodded my head once before I glanced around the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was pretty uneventful." I said softly, "Hey can you show me where the cups are?" I asked licking my lips. He stood suddenly and quickly threw open the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a plastic cup. I could see over his shoulder that he didn't have any matching cups. He filled it with tap water and handed it to me. I smiled and took it before I sat it on the table next to me. "Thanks I could have gotten it myself." I stated before I leaned over and sucked at the water. Luckily he filled the cup up to the brim.

"I know I just want you to feel comfortable here." He said reaching across the table to rest his hand on top of him. I smiled at him, his hand felt thick and worn compared to the soft flesh of mine, then I quickly pulled my hand away and rested it in my lap.

"Thanks." Richard had dark brown eyes much like Paul's, and he had the same hair as Paul and I. I could see when he smiled where I got my dimples from and my skin color.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "Because the Blacks are having a barbecue and I thought we could stop by but if you're not up to it-"

"Can we eat here tonight?" I asked cutting him off, "I'm not really ready to start mingling with the locals yet. I really want to get settled in and comfortable here before I try making myself comfortable out there." I nodded my head towards the wide open window at the end of the kitchen. Richard smiled and nodded once.

"Of course. Paul said him and a couple of friends would clear out the guest bedroom this weekend for you. And I'm sure Rachel wouldn't mind driving you to Port Angeles to pick out a paint color and maybe a new bed for your room. Maybe a dresser or something." He smiled when he finished talking and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I really wanted to tell him he didn't have to try so hard I already liked him. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I could see it in his eyes, he was going to try and make up for the last sixteen years all in one summer. And somehow I couldn't take that from him, even if I felt super awkward about it.

"Thank you so much-" I paused before I called him Richard. I frowned slightly not sure what to call him, or what he wanted to be called. He looked awful old to have a teenage daughter still living at home, and I didn't want to hurt his feeling by calling him Richard.

"You can call me Richard." He said with a sad smile, "I haven't been around long enough for you to know me as dad. But maybe by the end of the summer you'll feel comfortable enough-"

"I'm sure I will." I stumbled out as I stood up from the table taking my water with me. I finished it and placed my cup in the sink before I turned back to him. "I think I'm going to shower-"

"Before you do, can I ask you a couple of questions?" he asked, his dark eyes meeting mine. Not trusting my voice I nodded my head once.

"Was it your idea to come here?"

"Yes." And with that I turned my back to him and rushed back into Paul's room and shut the door. I could feel the panic attack setting in. I felt like a complete and total basket case running at the first question, when he wanted to ask me more than one. I just wasn't sure I had the answers he wanted. My lungs swallowed and pushed out air angrily as I tried to calm myself down.

"Ashton," Richard knocked on my door once before he called my name again.

"Yes." I stammered trying to gain control of my breathing.

"I put clean towels on the counter in the bathroom and I'm going to run by the Black's and pick up some dinner."

"Okay." I said silently wishing he would go away so I could take a shower and clear my head. I listened to him exit the house and not trusting that he was really gone I waited at least ten minutes before I pushed myself away from the door and opened it. The house was quite, and run down. The same way it was just a little while ago. "You can do this." I told myself with a slight nod. "You will make this work." And I was determined to do just that.

When Richard returned sometime later I had showered, changed and found the TV remote. He didn't get much channels but I managed to find a hallmark movie to watch. Kept my mind off what would happen the rest of the week.

"Hey kid." He said when he walked into the house with a Tupperware full of barbeque and what looked like potato salad.

"Hey, what did you bring me?" I asked letting my eyes flutter back towards the TV. I watched a solider kiss his bride just before he got on the plane to go back into battle.

"Just some barbeque pork and some potato salad." He said as he opened a couple of cabinets and pulled out a plate and began piling it high with food. I really hope that was his plate. "I ate while I was there but they kindly packed you up some dinner. I told them you were really tired and that you'd come over another night. Billy's really excited to meet you, along with the rest of them boys Paul runs around with."

I didn't know how much Paul ran around anymore with him being nearly twenty-six and all but I kept my mouth shut. "Thanks for the food," I said with a small smile as I shifted on the couch to make room for him.

"You'll have to eat in here Ashton, I don't like crumbs in the couch." I nodded my head while tossing the remote back on the coffee table and pushed myself up. I walked into the kitchen and plopped down at the table and smiled when he placed the plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks," I muttered again as I began to pick at the meal I could probably eat on for three days.

"You don't have to eat it all, I'm just used to making plates for Paul." He smiled as he spoke about his son, and I could tell having me in the house was going to be different for him. Maybe even a little bit painful since I was told I look a lot like my mother.

"I'm pretty hungry so I'll eat most of it." I told him with a small smile. I placed a fork full of potato salad in my mouth and tried not to make a face at the mustardly flavor. He was trying after all.

"What are you going to do tomorrow while I'm at work?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Thought I'd go tan on the beach or something." I said with a shrug. He nodded his head in approval.

"Good, you shouldn't sit inside all day while the suns out. Just take a jacket with you. It's supposed to rain later in the afternoon." I nodded as I put another spoon full of salad in my mouth. This was going to be more work than I thought, eating this dang potato salad was going to be the death of me. And that's all I let my mind think about for the rest of dinner.

Once dinner was over Richard sat and finished the hallmark movie with me before he retired to his room for some sleep. He suggested I do the same and not really knowing what else to do I found myself playing temple run on my cell phone in the dark living room. I let the man run off the path again and sighed before I locked my phone and let the darkness swallow me. It was going to different spending so much time on my own. I hadn't spent a summer without Markie or Max in six years, and now, I'm going to spend a whole entire summer alone, stuck in a house that didn't make sense, in a town that was still stuck in early spring even though it was summer. This was going to hard, even if I made a friend or two tomorrow I would still have to come back here and try to get along with Richard, even though I'm not even sure when he gets home, or his sleeping habits, or any of his habits. At least with my mother I knew when she went to bed when she got up, when she ate, and when she was dieting. I was pretty sure Richard wasn't going to be a dieter, and I'd have to wait until morning to see if he was an early raiser.

With not knowing what else to do I carried my body into Paul's room and shut the door with my foot. I turned on the light and quickly pulled out my pjs, once they were on my bed I pulled the suitcases off and took my clothes off. I slipped into the oversized shirt I stole from David and crawled under the heavy quilt. And I prayed and prayed that I would be able to fall asleep before it started raining or something.

It was well past eight when I woke up. The only reason I woke up was because the sun was streaming in through the window above my bed. I groaned and tried to burry my head into the pillow which smelled like dust. With a cough I rolled over onto my side and slid out of the bed. I landed in the floor with a thud, and then I reached over and pulled my phone off its charger. I scrolled through my contacts until I came across Markie's number. It took three rings for her to pick up.

"_Hey Girl," _she said with a light laugh.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked while checking the time. Eight twenty-four.

"_Nothing to exciting. Just going to the mall with my mom. Hey when do you think you'll be back?"_ she asked.

I sighed and leaned against the bed. "I don't know Markie; you should ask your mom if you could come up here. Doesn't your grandma live in Seattle?"

"_OHMYGOSH that's a wonderful plan! My grandma has been asking me for ages to visit her I just never really wanted to! I'll talk to my mom about it! I gotta go Ashton. Text me later kay?" _And with that she hung up the phone and I was once again left alone. I ran my fingers through my hair as I balanced my phone on my leg. I didn't hear any movement in the house, which I hoped meant Richard already left for work. Pulling myself out of my self-pity and off my floor I quickly slipped on a bra and some cotton shorts and exited the room. I checked the other bedrooms only to find that he had left for work.

I went into the kitchen to find somethin to drink, and on the counter was a hand written note.

_Ashton, _

_I've gone to work and there's nothing to eat in the house. I left you some money on the table next to the front door. I also found a spare key for you to use. Feel free to go and explore a little. I'll be home late tonight and Paul said he would pick you up around seven to make sure you get something to eat. He also said you could stay with him and Rachel at the Black's tonight if I can't get off in time. Have a good day._

_Dad_

I frowned and dropped the note back on the counter. Great a babysitter. I checked the table by the door; he left me fourteen dollars and thirty-seven cents. I frowned puzzled by the amount and recounted. Coming up with the same number I sighed and set the money back on the table. I made my way over to the couch and switched the TV on to check the weather. Richard was right; it would be sunny until about noon, then a storm would roll in. Which meant if I wanted to go to the beach I would have to do it soon.

I turned the TV up loud enough that I could hear it in the bedroom and quickly started getting ready. I pulled off all my clothes and then opened the hot pink suitcase. I dug around in it until I found my red bikini that had what looks like rope on it. Once that was on I dug around in the green suitcase for my tan shorts, finding those I tossed on a random white button up shirt. Being as dressed as I was going to be today I quickly grabbed a raincoat and my phone before I slipped my feet into my gold Toms, and on the way out the door I shoved the key and the money into my front pocket.

The beach was easy enough to find, just up the road from everything it seemed. And it wasn't as magical as I remember, but of course this time I wasn't wrapped around some hot guy's body this time either. I sighed as I found a spot close enough to the water and plopped myself into the sand and then let my shoulders fall back until I was lying flat on the ground. This was familiar too.

I let my eyes flutter closed and drift back to that night on the beach. The way his lips left wet marks across my stomach as he kissed my heated skin. The way his hands felt as he rubbed small circles on my arms and legs when we were done. The way his laugh sounded when I told him I was getting cold. The way he looked at me, like I was the only girl in the world, like I was made just for him. And that night I was.

Sighing I rolled over onto my stomach and rested my forehead on my arms. It was only a matter of time before I ran into him, before I had to face my horrible slutty moment. Not to mention what Paul would think when he found out. I screwed everything up before I even got a chance to be here.

"Hey?" a girl called as she reached down to shake me. "Are you alive?" she asked.

"I think so." I mumbled as I pushed myself up and looked up at her. She cast a shadow over me making it hard to see her face.

"You must be new around her." She said as she took a seat in the sand next to me. Her brown eyes seemed bright and really wise for a girl her age.

"What makes you say that?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Because you're lying face down in the sand like an idiot." She stated with a shrug, "And the locals prefer to lay face towards the sun like the assholes that they are." she joked while elbowing me slightly. I groaned and elbowed her back.

"You're kind of rude." I snapped while pushed my feet up under the sand. "I'm Ashton Lahote." I said while extending my hand out to her. Her shoulder bumped mine as she shook my hand.

"Rachel Black, but you can call me Rachel." She said with a bright toothy smile. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Oh you're Paul's girlfriend right?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head. I pulled my knees closer and rested my chin on my knee. I turned my head to where my knee was touching my cheek. "What is there to do around here."

"Cliff diving." She responded with ease. Then she looked me up and down and muttered, "Maybe not for you though." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a handful of sand and chucked it at her.

"I'm afraid of heights anyways." I lied while turning my gaze back out towards the ocean.

"And yes I'm Paul's fiancé, you're staying with us tonight right?" she asked as she knocked sand off my arm.

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, my little brother is staying at a friend's house and I'm sure if I called him and explained the situation he'd let you sleep in there." She stated as she suddenly stood up. She quickly grabbed my arm and started pulling. "Come on if you hurry we can catch the boys for lunch at Sam's house, that is if they don't eat it all first." She stated with a role of her eyes.

"Oh-kay." I said as we pulled me to my feet. Along with her help we managed to get most of the sand off. "Don't worry about it, sand really likes to stick to my skin." she laughed slightly and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sure some will give us some food." She said with a small smile "Especially when they find out you're Paul's sister. They'll most likely take Paul's food to make him mad but at least you'll get to eat." She stated with a slight eye roll as if to say 'boys'.

"Uh Richard gave me money. Couldn't I just grab something on the way?" I asked as we started walking towards the forest. Rachel laughed and shook her head no.

"No! The boys better save me something to eat. Since I called before I left the store. The guy's will be more upset if you bring your own food. Trust me I learned that the hard way." she smiled at me and brushed her long hair to one side of her face and quickly twisted it up into a bun on top of her head. "You should pull your hair up too."

"Why?" I asked with a slight tilt to my head.

"It's supposed to start raining soon and it'll keep you dryer to have it up."

"Oh alright." I stated as I quickly pulled my hair up on the top of my head. "I really don't know if I'm ready to mee-"

"Rachel!" a deep somewhat familiar voice called. I glanced out and squinted my eyes trying to see who it was. Excitement and a little slutty behavior flickered under my skin as I watched the familiar but unfamiliar body came closer to us. "Paul wanted me to make sure you didn't get lost or something. He's stopping by to see if his sister is up." He called as he got closer.

"Oh, well she's here with me." I took six calming breaths trying to get the tingling between my legs to stop as I watched his body grow closer and closer.

"Oh-" he said with a raised eyebrow as he stopped in front of us. Embry opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey! I'm Ashton." I said and extended my hand. He looked confused but quickly recovered and slipped his warm and slightly ruff hand into mine. He squeezed it once and rubbed circles on my hand before he let it go.

"I'm Embry." He stated in his deep and sexy voice.

"Nice to me you! Now Rachel said something about food? I'm starved." And completely turned on. But neither one of them needed to know that.

"Oh Embry will you run by and tell Paul that I have his sister and that I got to thinking about it and we are going to run into Port Angeles and get paint and some other stuff okay?" Embry nodded his head keeping his eyes on me the whole time. But he managed to do a lot more than me and turn and start walking the other direction.

"That was some tension." Rachel said jokingly while grabbing my arm and began dragging be towards the parking lot.

That was a lot of tension. It was enough tension to make me want to go home and take a cold shower and maybe take a nap to shake it off. But then again I could just follow Embry back to my house and let him take care of it. I was either going to be screwed literally or figuratively. Only one sounded like fun.


End file.
